


Cinco de Mayo Night at Babylon...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dancing, Holidays, Jib-Jab Cartoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Jib-Jab Cartoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco de Mayo Night at Babylon...

Happy Cinco de Mayo!!!

Another Jib-Jab Cartoon... Enjoy ~ Kathleen

http://www.jibjab.com/view/tmRKr8AnSTuxORj2ShXo1w?utm_campaign=URL+Copy&utm_content=SY_dance_cucaracha&utm_medium=Share&utm_source=JibJab&cmpid=jj_url


End file.
